


Bloodtide Rising - Prologue

by Tyranidlord



Series: Bloodtide Rising [1]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranidlord/pseuds/Tyranidlord
Summary: In-universe prologue for Bloodtide Rising





	Bloodtide Rising - Prologue

 

* * *

 

_“The Gates have opened,_

_The battle has begun,_

_The fate of the World,_

_Rests in the hands of One.”_

–2nd Era carving found in Arcane University Vaults, Author unknown.

 

* * *

 

There have been many works and studies undertaking research into the beings commonly known as “Heroes”; men and mer who are strangely exempt from the powers of the Elder Scrolls and are capable of making their own fate. There have been dozens of such people throughout the history of Tamriel, and although they are well known, and many of their names are recognised by all alive there has never been a recorded history of one such individual.

 Many of these “Heroes” who have graced the annals of history in either fame or infamy have led a strange and varied set of lives. Those such as the Neverarine of the 3rd Era, or even Tiber Septim himself have left the stories of their lives to grow into legends until only questions remain of their true natures. Were they really as great as what the tales and ballads that have survived the centuries portray them as? Or are their stories infinitely darker and so much has been lost to the dust of time?

 These questions are what have haunted me as this collection of leather bound books found their way before me from the deepest depths of the Arcane University’s vaults. Despite their size, and their strange lack of ornamentation these few books have been lost for the better part of two centuries, long since their acquisition by the army of the Emperor Titus Mede in the early decades of the 4th Era. In the depths of the vaults this small collection has been lost from all memory, but provides us with the greatest insight into one of the most turbulent times in the past three millennia, when the armies of Mehrunes Dagon entered our world and wrought death and destruction of such incredible levels that the effects would be felt through the first centuries of the 4th Era. These few short years, despite the incredible events that were taken place are at best poorly recorded as much of the works of the era were lost during the years after the Oblivion Crisis, during the destruction and sacking of the Imperial City by the yet-to-be Emperor Titus Mede or, perhaps like these journals, have spent years hidden away from the light of day and are yet to be discovered.

 During the Oblivion Crisis there were many heroes and legends born, and many of these are well-known and documented by many of the eyewitnesses and whose accounts have survived to this day. Men and women such as Bodichica Far-Sword, the Argonian bandit lord-turned general Nal-mze, the Divine Crusader Caleb and Emperor Martin Septim; the last of the Dragon Emperors just to name a few have retained their place in our minds and have carved themselves a history too deep to remove. But what of the others? The Oblivion Crisis and the war against Mehrunes Dagon had created an uncountable number of heroes and singular individuals who had taken the fight to the Prince of Destruction but whose stories remain untold. There were however two individuals, who at the time we can only assume were known throughout the lands, but who have since then faded into obscurity. These two, from a handful of Elder Scroll readings have been confirmed as belonging to the “Hero” archetype, and up until the discovery of these journals very little was known of them outside of ballads and half-known legends that continuously evolve with every telling.

 Kaius Treblanus Desin, and Viconia DeVir have long since lost their names and deeds into the darkness infusing the years during and after the Oblivion Crisis to the Civil War of 4E17, and since then very little is known of them. It was only after the discovery of Kaius’ journals/autobiography within the vaults of the Arcane University that their stories were once again brought into knowledge and many songs and legends still in common circulation were able to be attributed to the pair. The legendary destruction of Kvatch in 3E433 and the closure of the Oblivion gate was well known, (and is still the subject of many songs and bard tales to this day) but in light of the discovery of these books, the gate’s closure was one of many events that they were directly responsible for.

 While many of my fellow scholars and mages were quick to claim that the journals were fakes, or works of fiction by unknown authors, recent studies through several of the leading Archivists, liaison with the Elder Moth Temple and magical testing by the Arch-mage have confirmed their authenticity. This has been the subject of my study for the better part of two years, researching into each and every tale contained within these journals and confirming that these words are a surprisingly accurate depiction of a time steeped in mystery.

The enclosed writing is word for word, copied right from the original texts penned by their author. Readers will be surprised and shocked at the secret life and nature of one of the most famous heroes of the age, but many like myself will be curious at the strange dichotomy between the bright public persona of a hero, and the darkness that fills their private life and soul.

 

_Davicius Kerstino_

Imperial Archivist

16th Rains Hand, 4E152


End file.
